Mysterious Ways
by NjoyingNsanity
Summary: Four years ago Miranda nearly died in a car accident she was in a coma, she went into the light but she was sent back by an angel. She came back with new abilities and dreams of an blue eyed angel. What happens when Chuck makes a prophecy about her.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Mysterious Ways

**BY: **NjoyingNsanity

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I own a crappy computer and an annoying plot bunny so please don't sue it won't be worth the effort.

**NOTE: **Unbetaed if anyone wants to help me out by being my beta please just message me.

Miranda sat on the porch swing enjoying one of the first really warm days of spring it had gotten up to seventy five that day and she'd spent most of the day outside puttering around in the yard tilling the garden and the flower beds preparing them for the planting she'd be doing over the next couple of weeks. She had even decided to sit on the porch and work on the quilt she had been making when she heard the first rumblings of thunder. She didn't want to go inside she loved watching a good thunderstorm and this one promised to be a big one if the ominous dark clouds hanging overhead were any indication. The TV she had left on in the living room was sounding that annoying long beep that indicated the local station was putting out a severe weather alert. Miranda wasn't really concerned though the old Victorian farmhouse she had inherited from her grandparents had had weathered many a storm and she personally she had spent many a summer evening out here on the large front porch it watching it storm so she felt no fear.

She had moved back to this rural community deep in the Blue Ridge Mountains of Virginia four years earlier after having been in a horrible car accident. She had almost died, and had spent eleven days in a coma. Miranda remembered going into the light remembered the angel telling she had to go back that they had work for her and remembered waking up moments later. Everything had changed no not really everything had stayed exactly the same as before, but she had changed. She saw aura's around people now could see when a person was sick or dying. That wasn't all she could see spirits the first few ghosts had scared her half to death but soon she learned how to cope with the spiritual world that she could now see plain as the physical one, mostly by keeping to herself on her secluded farm the spirits here didn't scare her much. She didn't get many visitors which given her new talents was mostly a blessing. The peace and quiet was perfect for her nerves and the beautiful local scenery provided her with endless subjects to photograph or write about so she earned a decent living.

Life had taken on a new kind of normal she spent most of her time alone save for two childhood friends who accepted the new her without question. So she wasn't a total hermit but ever since she had came out of the coma her love life had been DOA she had been engaged at the time of her accident but afterward she saw him for who he truly was and she just knew she could never marry him. It sucked to be able to read peoples auras to see who they really were deep down. It also sucked that she had dreamed about a certain angel every since she had came out of the coma. Miranda didn't even know his name but she remembered every detail of his true form especially his startlingly blue eyes. She dreamed of the angel who had healed her and sent her back almost every night. Most nights the dreams seemed to be just the angel watching over her sometimes he spoke to her but she rarely remembered any of it usually the dreams were just peaceful and soothing. The things was some of the dreams were more vivid and she always woke from those dreams expecting to find him there with her. She had come to cherish her dreams about he angel but then she discovered there was more to her abilities.

It had been about two years ago she had been grocery shopping when she had seen her first demon and good Lord their true forms were hideous. After that she had started seeing more of them then about eight months back she had started seeing something familiar, something she recognized from her coma angels. She could see past the vessel they were wearing and see their true form. She hadn't known what to make of it but had kept the knowledge to herself whatever was going on seemed to be pretty serious and not something she had any wish to become involved in.

Miranda looked up from her needlework something felt off, it didn't take long however for her senses to pick up on the fact this storm wasn't natural in nature. Soon she saw beings of light and darkness battling it out in the sky above her farm. The angels brandishing flaming swords brighter than the noonday sun. The demons a eerie dark cloud full of menace. She wanted to run but seemed frozen in place it was kinda like a bad accident, you didn't want to look but couldn't seem to help yourself. So there she sat awe and terror battling for control inside her, as above demons and the heavenly host engaged in a heated battle. The storm broke loose it's fury building as the battle intensified the sounds of the battle became the roaring of wind and the roll of thunder the lightening glinted off flaming swords and sparked from heavenly and demonic bodies when their lives were extinguished. Suddenly two demons appeared on her front lawn not ten feet away Miranda backed away feeling behind her for the door if she could just get inside her house she'd be safe she thought, but as she retreated the demons advanced; and before she could blink on had her pinned up against the door. "So this is the special one the one the prophet saw she doesn't look like much to me" the demon standing beside her said to the one holding her pinned against the side of the house. Miranda struggled to free herself but found that she couldn't move. "She's not that special but she'll be the..." his statement was broken off as three angels appeared one briefly fighting off the demon beside her while the other punched the demon holding Miranda against the wall sending him sprawling. The demon got up only to be backed up against the porch railing by another angel who placed a hand on his forehead destroying the demon. It was then that it dawned on her she knew this angel he was the one who had sent her back the one she still dreamed of.

"Take her brother" the other angel now busy fighting off two more demons yelled to the one who had destroyed the demon that had pinned her to the wall. Miranda barely had time to process what was going on before she felt wind rushing by her as strong arms enveloped her. She let out a startled cry as she realized she was no longer on the ground but that the angel was flying. She could hear the flapping of his wings mingled with the crack and boom of thunder it had started raining buckets and she could feel the sting of rain drops as they hit her, and surmised the angel must be flying very fast indeed. She cracked her eyes open only to shut them again quickly and bury her face against the angel's chest, when she realized the were being chased. Several demons had pursued them as they made their escape but they were being battled back by several other angels.

"Do not be afraid Miranda." said the angel in a voice that was deep but surprisingly soothing in it's gentleness. It really was him her angel the one from her dreams she thought looking up into his vessels face his vessel was a very handsome man blue eyed just like the angel was in his true form but with the angel inside him the man's eyes took on an ethereal quality they were such a stunning shade of blue. Something really crazy was going on and she had no idea what it was or why this angel had suddenly shown up to save her yet again so timidly she asked.

"It's really you but why what's going on?" she said she stuttered her teeth chattering as she realized she was cold, wet and shivering. The angel looked surprised for a moment before saying "I was wondering if you would remember me I hope that you are not angry that I sent you back when you were so close to going home, but there is much yet that you are meant to do". Then looking almost apologetic as he said "You are cold." and wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her closer to him and she felt a sudden surge of warmth flow through her "Is that better?" he asked uncertainly she nodded wrapping her arms around the angel's neck so that she could pull herself up enough to quickly peer over his shoulder to see if they were still being followed. "You are safe now my brothers have beaten back our pursuers." said the angel Miranda sighed in relief "Still you haven't explained what happened back there". The angel gave an exasperated sigh before he gently touched two fingers to her forehead and she fell into a deep sleep her head resting on his shoulder.

Castiel landed softly so as not to wake the sleeping human he carried her into the secluded cabin and laid her on the couch seconds later with a wave of his hand he had a warm fire burning in the old fireplace. Castiel explored the safe-house finding a wood-stove in the kitchen and a few candles and kerosene lamps which he also lit soon the cabin was warm and bathed in a soft glow and he gently shook Miranda awake

"Where am I?" she asked momentarily confused

"Somewhere safe," he said "My orders were to bring you here."

"Okay" she said sitting up and looking around.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes, you will find a cedar chest filled with clothes in the upstairs loft there is also a warm bed you should rest, I will keep watch tonight".

Miranda nodded getting up she started to climb the ladder into the loft but paused turning to him.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"Castiel" he said.

"Thank you Castiel for saving me back there".

He gave her a small ghost of a smile saying "You are very welcome Miranda" before nodding toward the upstairs "Get out of those wet things and get some rest you are safe for now, but we will probably have to move again soon."

"What's going on?" she asked him finally giving voice to the question that had plagued her since realizing the storm wasn't a normal one.

"Rest now," he said a bit more sternly "I will explain all tomorrow."

Miranda huffed a little but climbed the ladder into the loft anyhow. There she found a warm flannel nightgown in the cedar chest putting it on she climbed into the bed knowing sleep wouldn't come easy tonight too much had happened and she had too many questions but eventually exhaustion won out and she drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Ways

Chapter 2

Disclaimer Not mine Supernatural and all it's characters belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network.

Castiel sat one the edge of her bed listening to her soft even breathing and the night sounds outside always keeping a keen ear out for anything that would signal that his charge was in danger. He concentrated a bit harder, and he could see Dean Winchester as he and his brother Sam completed a salt and burn several hundred miles to the west of the cabin where he and Miranda had taken shelter tonight. Satisfied that his other charge was also safe Castiel began to pray and seek revelation. Castiel hadn't been informed of everything only that the prophet Chuck had foreseen events that involved Miranda, and what he had seen had been leaked to Hell's army because several traitors still remained in Castiel's garrison this greatly troubled the heavenly host. As a result Castiel had been given orders to protect her and so here he sat keeping watch and asking his Father to give him the wisdom to keep both his charges safe. His recent failure to keep Dean from harm still weighed heavily on his conscience, he only prayed that he would not fail Miranda. It also worried him that he was unsure of what he was protecting her, from since he hadn't been made privy to the contents of the latest prophecy. All Castiel knew was that whatever had been prophesied it was very important to the outcome of the war, and thus the heavenly host was just as busy as the demonic horde putting their pawns into place altering destinies so that each side had its champions.

Castiel thought back to that day nearly five years earlier when he had been told to save the life of a woman tragically injured in an automobile accident. At the time it hadn't seemed important he was the Angel of Thursday and Miranda had been born on a Thursday making her his charge, so there was nothing unusual about his being ordered to send her back to her body. Likewise, there had been nothing unusual about his having to use a drop of his grace to give her soul the strength to return to her body and begin the healing process. There were always consequences to an angel giving a human even the tiniest drop of grace. It changed the person giving them hints of angelic abilities it wasn't all bad the person usually felt compelled to help others and to serve Father in some way most went on to do much good in the world. Miranda had been an exception her new abilities had sent her into a tailspin, and she had withdrawn from society staying alone a good majority of the time. It was for this reason Castiel had watched over her so carefully these last few years, often visiting her in her dreams.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Miranda woke with a start she had been dreaming again.

"Good Morning." Castiel said his gaze never leaving the window opposite the bed she was sleeping in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping watch" he said.

Miranda followed his gaze seeing the pinks and golds lighting up the sky as the sun rose over the mountains.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said nodding towards the window.

"All of my father's creations are" he said simply. "However, some are more beautiful than others."

"Do you miss it, she asked thinking that he had meant heaven?"

"What?" he asked

"Heaven," she asked "do you miss it?"

"Yes very much so it is my home after all, but I find earth to be very beautiful as well."

"How long has it been since you left home?" she asked.

"A little over eight months." he said suddenly sounding very tired.

"What's going on? Why was I attacked by demons last night?"

"We are at war, the demon Lilith is trying to free Lucifer from Hell in order to bring about the apocalypse." he said turning to look at her his eyes turning hard and determined reminding her that angels weren't just guardians but also fierce warriors.

"But what in the world does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"I do not know yet," he said "only that you were mentioned in a prophecy made recently, and that my orders are to protect you."

"Okay," she said more confused than ever "so you really have no idea what the demons want with me."

"No only that I am to protect you."

"Is it because of the stuff I've been able to do, since I came out of the coma?" she asked.

"I doubt it." He said "There are many humans like you who have been sent back from heaven because it was not yet your time if that were the case there would have been thousands of others the demons could have chosen."

"Oh okay" she said her brow wrinkling in thought "If this isn't about my seeing spirits then what is it about? Have I done something wrong is that why they want me?"

"No you haven't done anything out of the ordinary enough to warrant that kind of an attack."

"This is so messed up" she said shaking her head. "What would a bunch of demons want with me?"

"I do not know" Castiel said solemnly as he thought "and what do my brethren want with you?"

"Castiel?" she asked.

"Yes." he said getting up to look more closely out the window he had just caught a glimpse of a shadow moving among the trees.

"Get dressed!" he said urgently.

"What?" she said confused.

"We have been found this place is no longer safe get dressed now, hurry!"

"But you're.." she said blushing.

"I will not look," he said turning away "but please dress quickly."

Miranda obeyed throwing off her nightgown and grabbing her still damp t-shirt foregoing the bra because it just took too much time, she had just bent over to retrieve her panties and jeans from the floor when she heard the splintering of wood as the front door to the cabin was kicked in.

Castiel forgetting all modesty grabbed her hand pulling her behind him.

Miranda nearly choked on the smell of sulphur as the demon climbed the steps Castiel continued to back her towards the window their only possible route of escape at the moment.

"Well, well, well Castiel you dog you." the demon said taking in the scene. "You winged freaks waste no time do you bet you just couldn't wait to bury your vessels prick in that fine piece of ass behind you huh" the demon said giving them both a lecherous grin.

"Silence demon." Castiel said cold fury in his voice.

"Tisk tisk what will Daddy do when he finds out you've been bangin' a human."

"I have not sinned demon," he said spreading large silvery white wings tipped in black blocking Miranda from the demons view.

"Maybe, maybe not," said the demon "Fact remains you want to and if your precious prophet can be believed you will, and you'll fall."

"Never." said Castiel "I serve my father, I have faith."

"Yes, yes, you love your Daddy blah de fuckin blah, you all say the same thing even if you're a hairsbreadth from becomin one of us."

The demon charged at Castiel who held his ground not willing to step away from their easier avenue of escape the two of them went blow for blow while Miranda cowered behind Castiel then suddenly the demon changed tactics kicking Castiel in the crotch Castiel stood there clutching his vessel's family jewels a look of pain and complete and utter shock animating his usually placid expression Miranda only had about two seconds to feel sorry for him before she found herself pinned to the wall the demon laughing as he ran his hand up between her legs Miranda tried to struggle away but found it impossible to move as the disgusting thing kissed her. She felt the urge to vomit rising in her throat the smell of him and his gruesome face making her stomach churn, before she felt the demons body being pulled away from where he had pressed himself up against her suggestively. Castiel spun the demon around punching him square in the jaw before landing another lightening fast blow to the demons chest Miranda heard bones snap and the demons doubled over noticing the heavy looking wooden statue of an Indian maiden sitting on the small bedside table grabbing it and raising it high above heard head, she brought it crashing down on the back of the demon's skull he collapsed in a heap she looked up to find Castiel giving her a look of appreciation before he stepped forward and laid his hand on the demons forehead destroying it's soul. There was another loud crash downstairs and she suddenly felt Castiel's strong arms wrap around her picking her up as he took off in flight.

"Castiel stop!" she screeched.

"Put me down this instant!"

"I cannot, not until it is safe." he answered calmly

"Castiel please I'm half naked, for crying out loud, and we need to go back and get the rest of my clothes."

"We cannot while you are very brave Miranda Grayson there and more demons after us an I must get you to safety."

Miranda gave a sigh of resignation deciding to enjoy the view as Castiel flew over mountains and and farmland before flying over a large city and a wide river finally landing on the front steps of a lonely wooden church sitting in the middle of a large field long grass waving in the noonday sun Miranda could only guess this was a prairie somewhere out in the Midwest.

Castiel took off his trench coat wrapping it around her, now that the danger had passed, he was doing his best to preserve what dignity she had left by averting his eyes while she buttoned the trench coat tying it securely at her waist.

I must pray and seek revelation he said gently tapping the church door which unlocked allowing them inside Castiel went and knelt at the alter praying softly in a language Miranda guessed to be Hebrew or maybe Aramaic Miranda not knowing anything else better to do knelt beside him saying her own prayers.


End file.
